


Sounds About Right

by sugar addiction sweet (my_blue_wheelbarrow)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is such a cute dad, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Parent Bucky Barnes, at the beginning, football coach steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/sugar%20addiction%20sweet
Summary: Steve is the football coach of Bucky's son and they meet for the first time.Read the tags :^)





	Sounds About Right

**Author's Note:**

> It's about *football* in this fic.   
Soccer. Calcio. Fútbol. Futebol. Fußball. Futbol.   
Nothing less, my people.

"Mr. Rogers, we _have_ to win today!" 

"And why is that, Valentin?" 

Steve smiled at the little boy that was looking at him with determination clearly in his eyes. 

"Because my daddy is coming to watch today!" 

At that, the football coach was actually surprised. 

Valentin's father was a very busy man who had never been to a single match of his son. Some parents came to every practice of their child! 

So yeah, Steve was a bit prejudging towards the man. But really, his son had been playing football for almost two years now and not a single match? That was weak. 

"Well then, we have to give everything we got, right?" Steve asked, ruffling the boy's dark hair. 

The coach laughed when the boy nodded strongly and then Valentin turned serious again. 

"I think you should talk to my daddy. I'm sure you would like each other." 

When Steve heard that, he cringed a bit. Why the hell would Valentin think that his father and he would like each other? Okay, the kid didn't know that Steve had some dislike towards his father but still. 

"Why?" he, therefore, asked, somewhat truly interested in the answer. 

"Like I said because I think you would like each other," the boy repeated. 

"No, I mean why do you think we'd like each other?" 

Steve tried to recollect any memory of the looks of the man but oh no, right, he's never appeared. Okay, maybe when he registered Valentin for the football club but back then Steve hadn't been their coach. 

"You and my daddy both like Italian food and romantic comedies. And I once heard my dad talk about love. He said that he'd like to date somebody fit and tall. You are fit and tall. And my daddy is great so you would surely love him!" Valentin explained, his eyes shining when talking about his dad.

Okay, that was cute but why did Valentin know that Steve liked romantic comedies? And why did he pay attention to the kind of person his dad would like to date? He wasn't really trying to set them up, was he?

Thinking about it, Steve remembered that the kid never knew his mother but he never seemed to be sad about it. And well, apparently his dad was still single and looking? 

Italian food and a romantic comedy actually sounded kind of cute for a first day **but** Valentin's son was probably an asshole though, so. 

"Maybe I'll talk to him tonight. But more important is that you go warm up now." 

The dark-haired boy smiled, nodded and went out where the other kids were already running around and preparing for the game. 

Steve didn't think much further about Valentin's father.

***

"Go Vali! Run faster!"

For the first time during the game, Steve shifted his focus from the kids and the actual game to the stands where the parents and other spectators were sitting. 

There was a man standing, waving furiously towards the pitch. 

Steve swallowed at the sight of him because when was the last time that he had seen such a beautiful person? 

He had shoulder-length, brown hair, a chiseled jaw, and a nice stubble. He looked well into the game and was that a metal arm that he was wagging around? 

Suddenly, the man jumped up and down, grinning brightly. 

"Yes! That's my boy! That's my son!" he yelled, turning to the people on his sides and when the other spectators started clapping, Steve finally returned his attention to the kids because apparently something important had just happened. 

And yes, there was a ball inside the goal. And all the kids were hugging Valentin. 

Steve looked back to the man, still grinning and looking proud and no. No way in hell the attractive man that was cheering really fucking cutely for his son was the father of Valentin. 

The man that had never come to the games or practice and the man that Valentin said he had to meet. 

Well, damn. 

***

Steve's team had won 7:2 and there would definitely be a little celebration in a bit. The kids were still in the locker room, showering and getting changed while Steve was still outside, talking to some of the parents and shit, was that Valentin's hot dad coming towards him?!

"Mr. Rogers? You're their coach, right? I'm James Barnes, Valentin's dad. He did amazing! Three goals in one game! That's incredible!"

And there Steve's heart was melting away because James Barnes looked so happy and proud and he was really beautiful. 

"Yeah, Valentin's really good. He always scores at least one each match," Steve said, hoping that the prejudging tone wasn't too obvious. 

The brunet's smile weakened a bit and he looked to the ground. 

"I know that I'm barely coming to my son's matches. It's just that I'm working all Saturday and Saturday is surgery day at the clinic. Makes it a bit hard to come here every Saturday." 

"Oh, you're a doctor? Sorry, I didn't know that Mr. Barnes," Steve said, feeling a bit like a jerk after assuming that the man was just too lazy to come to see his son play football. 

The brunet shook his head, chuckling. 

"Well, I'm a veterinarian, I don't operate on humans. But yeah, I mean this match was really fun to watch and I wish I could see the matches more often, but I can't just let the pets of people die, you know," the man explained while rubbing the back of his head with his metal hand. Then he added, "Also, you can call me Bucky."

Steve was pretty sure that _Bucky_ was winking at him and oh, was he blushing? 

"Daddy!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Valentin came running towards them and then he was engulfed in a tight hug by his father. 

Bucky lifted his son so that they were at eye-level and they were beaming at each other. 

"You were amazing, love!" Bucky exclaimed, kissing his son on the cheek. 

"Thanks, dad. I told Mr. Rogers that we had to win today because you were watching." 

"And you did win, that's great Valentin, you were really good," Steve praised the boy, earning a sheepish smile from the kid.

Bucky put his son down again but kept a hand on his shoulder. 

The kid looked up at Steve and then at his father before asking, "Have you decided to see a romantic comedy together?" 

Bucky and Steve began to blush. 

"Valentin! Come here, my mom wants to take pictures!" another boy yelled and Valentin disregarded the adults in order to run towards the boy and his mother. 

"Shit, did he say that I'm into romantic comedies because he misheard that, I actually like horror-"

"I like romantic comedies, too," Steve said, smiling. 

James 'Bucky' Barnes was one attractive man and he wasn't an asshole that wasn't watching his son's matches, no, he was a veterinarian that wasn't watching his son's matches but that was okay. 

And man, he was really cute with his son. 

So, Steve thought, why not give it a try? 

"Really? You do?" 

"Yeah."

"Then, um, maybe would you like to go out with me sometime? Watch a romantic comedy and maybe go eat somewhere?" Bucky asked with a light blush on his face which made him even more attractive in Steve's opinion. 

"How about Italian?" Steve asked, grinning. 

Buky grinned right back. 

"That sounds about right." 

Valentin would be proud. 

***

"That was clearly a foul," Bucky huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Calm down, Buck. You know that they won the match, right?" 

Steve put his arms around the brunet, pulling him close. 

"Yeah, well, but they should've gotten a penalty."

Steve chuckled and kissed his boyfriend briefly. 

"They're kids, Buck." The coach thought that maybe it wasn't so smart after all to let Bucky get into this whole football thing. 

"Yeah, and one of them is _my_ kid."

Steve sighed fondly, one of his hands finding their way to cup Bucky's face. 

"While Valentin's still celebrating with the others, how about we go do something to calm you down, hm?" 

Bucky had to smile at that and the frown on his face finally vanished. 

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, pressing himself closer to the blond. 

"Why don't you let me show you?"

... ;) 


End file.
